finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jegran (boss)
Jegran is the final boss of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. He is fused with the original Alexis which has been crystallized. Jegran had previously made the airship into an armored war machine with turrets, and even a giant arm.The armor has many layers Layle must destroy, to reach the core and detonate the Alexis. Strategy The final battle against Jegran is divided into three parts. In the first round, the player must focus their attacks on four of Jegran's armor plating. After a certain amount of parts are removed, he will create a massive arm, which can perform lethal but slow vertical strikes. There are also groups of Crystal Weapon drones that Jegran is able to spawn that shoot lasers and chase Layle as he flies. Crystal Weapons can be easily defeated and sometimes give health, which can be incredibly useful. In the second round, he will temporarily stop creating drones and proceed to regenerate his arm. The player must destroy the four Battery Turrets that are on top of Jegran's armor while dodging attacks from the Giant Fist and the turrets. The turrets fire multiple rounds before re-aiming. It is also possible to rip out and capture the turrets after they are defeated and use them to shoot at Jegran's arm and the other turrets. Turrets are insanely valuable when dealing with Jegran's arm, destroying it in a few hits. The final round starts after a scene in which the Lilty Air Force shows up to try and take down Jegran, only to get instantly decimated with a burst of Jegran's crystal wave. In the final round the player must try and remove the parts of Jegran's armor plating that are covering the crystal reactor to destroy it. This time, he regenerates the giant fist, upgrades it with two more attacks, punching and horizontal sweeps. Jegran will resume spawning of the crystal weapon drones again. Jegran will use the now mutated Crystal Cannon to attack with a powerful shower of energy beams. If any are left, it is possible to grab the broken turrets on top of Jegran from the second stage of the battle and use them to shoot at the giant fist, eliminating a huge nuisance from the battle. They can also be used for destroying the remaining plates covering the crystal reactor. The turrets regenerate if Layle is defeated, and the player resumes. Once the crystal reactor is unprotected, it can be targeted to have Layle finish Jegran off with a devastating punch. Most of Jegran's attacks can instantly kill the player in one shot if they do not have plenty of defense or HP, so it is recommended to bring good accessories to the battle to increase the player's defense, or collect Myrrh to gain HP. The medal "Capture Meister" can be obtained in this battle by using Capture Grab every time a piece of Jegran's armor, including the turrets, is broken. Breaking the giant arm also results in a medal. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Final bosses